


Stranded

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Rated M for language and sexual content, stuck in the middle of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: Lydia and Stiles have been best friends for years. When her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, their true feelings are revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm sorry, this literally just came to me yesterday and I needed to get it written down. Also I figured it would keep everyone going until the next chapter of EMAM. I have a few other one shots in the works too. The ideas are just flocking to me.
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

I watch as my 2000 Toyota Corolla disappears in the distance behind a tow truck. Two days they said it was going to take to fix. The radiator has blown. I sit on a seat at a bus stop, my best friend next to me, as we wait for a friend of the tow guy to pick us up and take us to the nearest motel. I have a small overnight bag sitting at my feet. He has a backpack sitting next to him on the bench. We're on our way home for Thanksgiving and my stupid piece of shit car decides to stop halfway between USF and home. So now we're stuck here together in the middle of nowhere.

Twenty minutes later and we are driving to a motel, hoping they have vacancies. The old lady drops us off at a place that has definitely seen better days. We stand in the parking lot side eyeing each other with reservation. I make the first move to the office that sits off to the side. A bell jingles overhead as we enter the door. Then a wiry, sleazy looking man is smiling at us with a toothless smile asking if he can help us. I gulp a little as I lean on the counter, worried that I might catch some sort of disease.

"We need two rooms." I state bluntly.

I fish through my bag for my credit card.

"Sorry love, we only have one room left." The sleaze ball answers.

I look up at him with a look that can only be deciphered as utter horror.

"Ch....Check again please." My voice is tight and strained.

"I don't have to. I know we only have one room left." He smiles at me like I'm some sort of prey.

"We'll take it." It's Stiles.

I round on him, completely horrified that he is okay with this.

"Lydia, there isn't another place for miles and we have to stay somewhere while your car is being fixed."

"But....but...." The words are stuck in my throat.

"I'll take the floor, you can have the bed." He suggests as the clerk hands him a room key.

Now to understand why this bothers me so much, you need to know the details. I'm Lydia Martin and my best friend of almost ten years is Stiles Stilinski. We became best friends in middle school. We've been pretty much inseparable since. We've been camping together, swimming together, riding through the woods together. We even had the chicken pox together. He is the one person besides Allison, my girl best friend, that I can talk to about anything. He was there for me when my dad left and I comforted him when his mom died.

The problem that I have, being that I have to share a room with him for two nights, is that I fell in love with him Sophmore year of Highschool. One day out of the blue, I saw him in a completely different light. His smile suddenly made my knees weak. He grew into his gangly body, which made my heart skip a beat anytime I saw him without a shirt. Anytime he touched me it would send a shiver of pleasure down my spine. And don't get me started on his eyes. Of course he doesn't know any this and I'm not about tell him either, as he has a girlfriend.

As Murphy's Law would have it, and just because the universe hates me, when I finally got the courage to tell him how I felt, he told me he had a girlfriend. My heart broke into a million pieces that day. Ever since then, I have been the dutiful best friend. Giving him tips on how best to romance a girl, because he had never had a girlfriend before. What restaurants to take her too. What presents she would like for various occasions. Style tips on what to wear to make a good impression. Two years I've been doing that now and I love him as much now as I did then.

Now as we stand in the doorway of the room we've just been assigned, my heart is starting to race and panic is setting in. We peruse the small room in silence, neither of us wanting to state the obvious. There is no room for Stiles to sleep on the floor. There's no room for anything bigger than a mouse to sleep on the floor. Which means we're going to have to share the bed. The bed that's just barely a double. We've shared sleeping space before, but that was in a tent in seperate sleeping bags, not a bed where we're definitely going to have body contact.

"Well....this is cozy." Stiles says as we finally enter the room.

I give him my signature scowl that always has him apologising straight away.

"Sorry....just trying to lighten the situation."

We place our bags in the tiny space near the door. I move to the bathroom to see if they at least have a shower. To my surprise they even have a bath.

"Maybe you can sleep in the tub." I say teasingly.

He searches my face for any sign of seriousness. What he doesn't know is that I'm quite serious. I'm dreading having to share that bed. With him so close while we sleep, surely he'll be able to sense my anxiety. Then that will lead to questions as to why I'm so anxious and I am definitely not ready to answer those questions. He'll see straight through me, because he knows me best. I've done a fantastic job at keeping my feelings neutral around him and it looks like four years of tight security is about to go down the drain in one night.

We sit down at the end of the bed evaluating our situation.

"Look we're adults right and we're best friends. We can treat it like a sleep over." He suggests.

"Oh yes and we can curl each other's hair and paint each other's fingernails?" I reply sarcastically.

"C'mon Lyds, we don't have much choice."

I let out a heavy sigh. He's right we don't.

"You hungry?" He asks.

"Famished." I answer.

We leave the tiny room and go in search of somewhere to eat.

~

We find a small diner a few miles down from the motel. We order burgers and fries as well as coke to wash it down. Elvis Presley is swooning from the jukebox and I roll my eyes at the irony of the song. Can't help falling in love? Seriously? I try and tune out the song as we talk about anything other than our sleeping arrangements. An hour later and were walking back to the motel, full and sated. Stiles fishes the room key out of his pocket and goes to open the door. I nod my head in the direction of the office, citing one of us should call our parents. We have no cell coverage here.

Except I don't ring my mom or Stiles' dad. Not straight away anyway. My first call is to Allison. She answers after the second ring.

"Hello." She greets.

"Ally, Hi."

"Lydia?" Her voice laced with confusion.

"So I have a situation." I start, taking a deep breath before I tell her the rest. "My car broke down in the middle of bum fuck nowhere, the tow guy says it would be two days before its fixed and so we found a motel...."

"We? Who is we?" Allison interrupts.

"Me and Stiles." I reply as if it should be obvious.

I hear her trying to hide a chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"Don't start Ally, you have no idea how absolutely fucked this situation is." I say admonishing her.

"Sorry go on." She answers apologetically.

"So we found a motel, but they only had one room vacant, so Stiles offered to sleep on the floor, only there is no floor and now we have to share a teeny tiny bed. Help!" I plead breathlessly.

"Okaaay. Lydia you need to breath."

I do as I'm told and try to slow my breathing. After a few beats I have control over my heart rate.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

"Well it sounds like you're going to share a bed with Stiles...."

"Ally! Not helping."

"Ok but it doesn't sound like you have much of a choice unless he sleeps in the tub."

I laugh at this, because at the moment I'm still seriously considering the option.

"Cmon Lyds....it doesn't sound too terrible."

"You're kidding right? I have to share a bed with him. Stiles. You know the guy I've been in love with for four years. Sleeping right next to him in my pajamas. Oh god....fuck....shit...."

In my pajamas. My short shorts and see through top. Holy fucking shit could this night get any worse?

"Ok, calm down. You're a grown ass woman Lydia Martin, get your shit together." Ally commands.

Except I don't feel like a grown ass woman I feel like a stupid thirteen year old.

"It's just a couple of nights and I'm sure Stiles will be the perfect gentleman. He does have a girlfriend you know. I think you're blowing this way out of proportion."

I breath in and out to stop the panic attack I can feel starting. Ally is right. I have to pull myself together and deal with this like an adult. I finish up my call with Allison determined to be reasonable about the whole stupid fucking predicament I'm in. I ring my Mom next letting her know we're going to be another few days and explain to her why. I don't however tell her that I'm sharing a room with Stiles. Nor do I tell his dad when I finally catch him at the Sheriffs Station. I give them both the number of the motel in case they need to reach us.

I have to knock on the door to the motel because there's no door handle to get in. I wait a few minutes before I knock louder and then in another few Stiles answers the door. Shirtless. With a towel wrapped low around his hips and his toothbrush in his mouth. I can't stop my eyes from roaming over his very, very toned chest. I have no control over them when they scan down to where the towel hangs low on his hips. Mesmerised by the thin trail of hair that disappears under the towel.

"Lydia!"

I startle at the sound of his voice and have to blink a few times to get my eyes to focus. When I finally find the nerve to look at his face, he has a confused look in his eyes and toothpaste around his mouth. I lower my gaze, afraid that if I keep staring at his mouth I might do something stupid. Like kiss him. I nervously push past him into the prison cell sized room, actually that's being generous, I'm pretty sure a prison cell is bigger. I stand with my back to him, acutely aware that he is still standing where I left him at the door.

I hear him pad into the bathroom and turn the faucet on. Obviously he is rinsing out the toothpaste. Then he is behind me again and clearing his throat.

"Bathrooms yours." He simply says.

"Um thanks." I mumble.

I go to my bag not daring to look at him for fear he will see the blush that is covering my face. I feel him come up beside me and chance a glance at him. Thank the lord he has dressed himself.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks trying to get me to look at him.

"I'm fine." I reply a little too quickly.

I frantically rummage through my bag looking for my pajamas. I find the offending garments right at the bottom of my bag. I pull them out and then glare at them as if they planned this whole thing.

"You sure? You're acting a little strange." He says as he pulls out his phone from his backpack.

"I'm good. Just tired. I'm going to take a shower."

I turn and navigate my way the whole foot and a half of distance between us and the bathroom. I quickly shut the door and lock it behind me. I turn the faucet on and start to get undressed. Standing under the spray I revel in the hot water that's beating down on my tense body. I wash my hair with the complimentary shampoo and conditioner and I scrub my body clean with the tiny white bar of soap. I dry off and change into my pitiful excuse for pajamas. I decide to put my white bra back on for humility sakes. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom door.

I find Stiles laying on the bed in long tracksuit pants and a faded blue tee shirt. He looks up as I step into the room, causing me to consciously cross my arms over my chest. I notice his eyes briefly drop to my bare legs. I squirm a little under his gaze. It's not like it's anything new. He's seen me in a bikini before. Somehow though this is entirely different. More intimate. Suddenly the room seems impossibly smaller and I feel the walls caving in on me. I feel nauseous. I panic and move back into the bathroom. Suddenly sleeping in the tub doesn't sound so bad.

The knocking on the bathroom door is incessant. I just need to catch my breath. I need him to stop calling my name. I need this whole situation to magically disappear. I sit on the closed toilet with my head buried in my hands. I can feel the panic attack coming on. I'm inhaling and exhaling as slowly as I can to try and control it. After more knocking on the door and hearing the concern in Stiles' voice, I compose myself as best I can and stand to face the door. I take a deep breath. I slowly pull the door open. Stiles stands there with a look of concern on his face.

"Jesus Lydia you scared me are you ok?" He asks as he runs his hands down my arms.

I can't control the goose pimples that appear on my skin as he continues to rub up and down my arms. I can't control the fire that's starting to build in my lower belly at his touch. Then he is pulling me to him in a hug and my mind is reeling. The feel of his hard chest pressed against my own is turning that fire into a fricken explosion. His hands are splayed across my back fisting and unfisting my thin top. Then, just when I think things couldn't possibly get anymore explosive, he takes my face in his hands and plants a kiss to my forehead.

I've completely lost the ability to use my faculties. The spot where his lips had just been was searing. He bends a little to look into my eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm ok. I just felt a bit sick." Well it's the truth. I did. "I just think we need to go to bed."

I notice his mouth curl at the edges in a smirk. Fuck that did not come out right at all.

"I mean we need to sleep."

He chuckles a little before his face softens in understanding.

"Ok Lydia."

He returns to the bed and lays down where he was before I ran into the bathroom. I stand at the edge of the bed, hesitant to get in. I play with the edge of my tee and bite my bottom lip. I watch as Stiles settles himself on the bed, sitting up against the headboard with his arms behind his head. A tiny sliver of skin is visible where his shirt has ridden up and I'm staring at that fucking happy trail again. I shake my head subconsciously and release the hem of my shirt. I slowly pull back the covers and finally get into the bed.

I lay flat on my back, pull the covers right up to my neck and stare at the ceiling. I stay completely still, for fear of even our arms slightly brushing. From the corner of my eye I notice him roll over slightly to turn off the lights. When he rights himself again, he lays down on his pillow and he stays on top of the covers. We lay there in silence for the longest time. I know he moves to lay on his side facing me, because he tugs on the covers, pulling them off me a little. I turn my head slightly and even in the darkness I can see his eyes staring straight into mine.

"Night Lyds."

I smile as I turn my body so we're laying parallel.

"Night Stiles."

~

I feel a hot breath against my neck, a large hand holding me close and the start of Stiles morning glory pushing against the small of my back. At first I think I'm dreaming, because I have dreams like this quite often. The feel of him against the small of my back, his mouth against my neck his hand caressing my breasts. Wait what? My eyes fly open in shock, my heart rate picks up and that damn fire is threatening to surface again. I can't move without waking him up. My body goes limp with every pass he makes over my breasts. I just feels so good.

Then rationale creeps back into my head and I know I have to diffuse this situation, because damn it he has a girlfriend. And is most likely thinking about said girlfriend as his hand finds skin beneath my shirt. When he starts to kiss my neck, I know I have to stop this immediately. I remove his hand from my stomach and I jump out of bed. I take a look at him through half closed eyelids and notice that he is starting to wake up. In four strides I'm in the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I fall down against it and try to process everything that just happened.

I sit there for a good ten minutes before I hear his footsteps coming towards the bathroom. I stand and move to the vanity and take in my appearance. My face is flushed and I can almost see my heart beating rapidly against my chest. The knock startles me, even though I knew he was coming this way. I straighten out my hair, throw a little water on my face and steel myself to face him. I just have to pretend that nothing happened. My hand stays on the handle a beat longer than necessary. My nerves are starting to fray again. I open the door and greet him with a smile.

"It's all yours." I say as I push past him.

"Thanks." He mumbles as he closes the door behind him.

I sit on the bed and let out a long, heavy sigh. How the hell was I suppose to make it through another night with him beside me? How was I going to act normal around him, when every inch of my body screams for his touch? How was I suppose to look him in the eye after what happened? I fall heavy against the rumpled bed and shut my eyes tight. I know it's wrong but I want to commit to memory the feel of his large hand against my breast and his soft lips against my neck. I smile at the memory when I feel the bed dip beside me. And just like that dread sets in again.

"So what should we do today?" He asks me as I feel him lay down next to me.

I'm not sure if there's anything to do in this bodunk town. From what I can remember there is a diner, a pub, a gas station, a general store and this motel all within walking distance of each other. There certainly were no movie theatres or bowling alleys in this place. Wherever this place is. I go to move my hands from my stomach and immediately regret doing so. Our arms are now sitting so close together I can feel the electricity teeming off him. I slowly open my eyes and I'm met with his whiskey coloured ones. My heart is racing again, and I mentally curse my stupid hormones.

I turn my gaze up to the ceiling and cross my fingers together again back against my stomach. I can't think straight with him beside me. If he remembers anything from this morning he is doing a fucking fantastic job of hiding it. Me on the other hand? I can't think about anything else. I must however be coming across relaxed, because he doesn't even question if I'm ok or not. Either that or he does remember and doesn't want to embarrass me. I'm completely lost in thought when he speaks again.

"We can't very well stay cooped up in this room all day." He adds.

He's right, I will go freaking crazy if I have to be this close to him all day. But what else are we suppose to do?

"Maybe we should start by having some breakfast and then go from there." I suggest. It's all I've got.

He agrees and jumps off the bed, grabs some clothes from his backpack and moves into the bathroom. I take the opportunity to change as well. We end up back at the same diner from last night and we're currently gorging ourselves with possibly the best pancakes we've ever had. We discuss our thanksgiving plans. Stiles can't wait to catch up with Scott and I'm dying to see Allison so she can impress her words of wisdom on me. We pay for our food and ask the lady behind the counter, who is the same lady that drove us here, if there's anything to do in this town.

"You're in luck. Today is the last day of the county fair. There's stalls and rides. You two lovebirds should try the Ferris wheel."

I feel the flush that covers my face at her words. I chance a look at Stiles and he is also blushing.

"We're not together....well we are....but....we're not a couple....he's my best friend." God shut up Lydia.

"Oh well....you should ride it anyway." She answers with a knowing smirk.

~

We leave the diner, both completely bemused by the lady's words. Stiles is unusually quiet and my fingers are fidgeting. We head in the direction where the lady told us to go, the air thick with tension around us, despite being out in the open. We turn a particular corner and the fair comes into view. A soft gasp leaves my mouth, because it looks amazing. With thanksgiving just around the corner, there are hues of oranges, reds and purples. I'm surprised to see so many people here. I feel like we've walked into a different era.

I startle a little as I feel Stiles hand come to the small of my back. Again I feel that spark of electricity where his hand sits. He guides me through the throng of people as we wander from stall to stall. We stop and play a few fair games and treat ourselves to fair food. There's a hay ride that we partake in and we do actually end up on the Ferris Wheel. It's a rickety old thing that looks like it would fall apart at any moment, but we take the chance anyway. We stay on for three rotations sitting on opposite sides of the carriage.

By the last rotation, Stiles seems to has forgotten about the old lady's innuendos, as he finally finds his voice. The content though is not what I expected to hear.

"Malia and I broke up."

I sit up straighter at his words. What the hell? How did I not know about this? Why wouldn't he tell me about this? I'm stunned into silence. I just can't seem to find my voice. He runs his hands through his hair and then settles them in his lap. I watch him as he interlocks his fingers together. My mouth opens and shuts trying to find words to comfort him, while I try to contain my excitement. When he looks to me though, any words I might've wanted to say die in my throat. The small smile he is sending my way, melts my heart.

"What happened?" I ask trying not to sound too excited. "Actually that's not even my first question, when did it happen? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry. Um about a week ago." He answers softly.

A week ago? Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Malia attached to Stiles' arm in a while. In fact she hasn't seen her at all for....for....a week.

"She actually broke up with me."

My eyes must go wide at this news because he chuckles a little under his breath. Somehow I've made my way to his side. His head has lowered a little as he now plays with the hem of his shirt. He doesn't seem to be as heartbroken as I thought. Deciding that I need to be the comforting best friend, I wrangle his hands away from his shirt and cover them both with mine. He lifts his head back up so our eyes connect with each others. I softly place a hand on his cheek. His eyes flutter close and he leans into the touch.

"You ok?" I enquire, not taking my eyes off him.

He nods against my hand, but doesn't try to move away from my touch. My hand lingers there for a while, before I feel the heat that is starting to eminate from him and I pull my hand away. He is slow to open his eyes, but when he does I see something different there. Something that has replaced the heartache of breaking up with his longtime girlfriend. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's a little unnerving. I put a tiny bit of space between us, which seems to confuse him a little. Then it's me playing with the hem of my shirt.

"So what happened?" I ask again not daring to look into those mesmerising eyes.

When he doesn't answer, I take a chance and look up. He looks to be deep in thought, so I ask again. I bump his leg with my knee.

"Stiles, c'mon. We tell each other everything. Why did she break up with you?"

He seems to think on it again for a bit, before taking a deep breath and replying.

"She said she couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

He looks at me for a long time, like he is trying to find the words to explain.

"Compete with you."

I'm confused. Compete with me? What does that even mean? He must see the confusion on my face, because then he's taking my hands and talking again.

"You have to know how I feel about you Lyds. How I've always felt about you. Since the day we met."

No I don't. I always thought this thing was one sided. That it was me that had to hide how I felt, because I assumed he didn't feel the same way. Now he's telling me that he liked me, that he's pined after me for years. My head is spinning and I think I feel a headache coming on. This can't be real. I try and think if there were any indications, but I come up blank. How did I miss this? I guess I was just so caught up in my own feelings that I never saw the signs. But then what was I suppose to think, he had a girlfriend.

"But....I....oomph." I don't get to finish my words because he has swallowed them up.

He's kissing me and it feels amazing. After the initial shock, I let my eyes fall closed and enjoy the feel of his soft but slightly chapped lips. Lips that mould with mine as if they're were always meant to be joined together. He takes my face in his hands and changes the angle a little to deepen the kiss. I mewl softly when his tongue presses the seam of my mouth asking for permission. I grant it. I can taste the root beer that lingers on his lips. My hand automatically comes up and fists his shirt. He slows the kiss down and gently pulls away, leaving his forehead resting against mine.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

~

My eyes are still closed and my body is boneless. It's the jerking of the carriage coming to a stop that brings me out of my daze. He takes my hand and helps me off the ride. I'm lost in some sort of trance as we walk back past all the colourful stalls. I still haven't said a word by the time we get to the entrance. This must unnerve him, because he lets go of my hand and starts to quicken his pace. He's a good yard in front of me by the time I realise that he is running away from me. Running from what just happened.

I pick up my pace and when I catch up to him I grab his arm, which stops him in his tracks and then I round on him.

"Hey." I say with that scowl on my face. "You can't just say those things to me, then kiss me and then run away."

"I....I thought maybe I'd made you mad." He answers. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry."

I take his hands and force him to look at me.

"I'm not mad....or sorry....I liked it....I liked it a lot."

"Yeah?"

I smile at him and decide to answer with my own kiss. Right there in the middle of nowhere I basically launch myself on him. He lifts me off the ground and our lips are once again joined together. I lock my ankles around his hips to hold me up. My arms are wrapped around his neck, my hands gripping tight to his hair. His hands support me under my ass. I'm the one to deepen the kiss this time by pressing at the seam of his mouth. He lets me in and I revel in the feel of our tongues dancing together.

Everything about this kiss is exactly how I imagined it to be. In fact the reality of the kiss is so much better than the one I conjured up in my head. My body is heady with lust and excitement. The sounds he is making are making me as horny as hell. We find ourselves straining for oxygen so we seperate our lips. He lowers me back to the ground and the pulls me in tight for a hug. My head rests against his chest. I can't help but inhale his scent. I close my eyes and listen to his heart beating. It's fast and unsteady, just like I'm sure mine is.

He releases me from his hold and takes my hand. We walk back to the motel with our hands intertwined and twin smiles on our faces. My tongue is running over my bottom lip as I remember the feel of his lips on mine. I'm still completely dazed as to how all this came about. One minute I'm hiding in the bathroom, completely mortified about how I was woken up this morning. The next minute he's telling me he doesn't have a girlfriend and that he has liked me for all this time and he's kissing me. Is this all real or did I walk into some sort of twilight zone?

I don't have long to ponder my thoughts, because he has me pushed against the front of our door and his mouth is on mine again. Real, very real. One of his hands is leaning against the door and the other one is ghosting over my hip. When his hand moves under my top and sweeps across my stomach, my back arches off the door. Our chests collide and I can feel how hard he is against my centre when he grinds against me softly. Like some sort of ninja he manages to get the door open and we fall into the tiny space, before landing on the bed.

"God I've dreamt about being like this with you. I never ever in my wildest dreams ever thought it would happen." He says as he brushes my hair away from my face.

"Me too." Is all I manage to respond with because his mouth has found my neck.

We spend night number two exploring each other's bodies. We don't have sex, but we do end up shirtless. The night is full of wandering hands and explosive kisses. He finds a spot that he seems to be particularly fond of, because his mouth keeps finding its way back there. Our mewls of excitement fill the small room. After we've explored every nook and cranny possible with our clothes still on, I curl up against Stiles and hold on tight. I don't want to let go unless this is all just the universe's twisted sense of humour. We fall asleep shirtless and with limbs tangled.

~

I'm woken by a knock on the door. I groggily open my eyes to be met with Stiles' still sleeping form. I gently remove his arm from around my waist and sit up in the bed. I rub my hands over my eyes as I make my way to the door. I stop suddenly, remembering that I'm not wearing a shirt. I smile at the memory of Stiles' haste to get it off. Another knock on the door, this one louder and causing Stiles to finally stir. I search the floor for my shirt and find it laying on the floor near the bathroom. I quickly pull it over my head and go and answer the door. It's the tow guy.

"Good morning Ma'am, your car is all fixed." He says with my car keys dangling from his fingers.

"Morning and thanks." I reply.

He hands over my keys and an invoice.

"You have a good day." He tips his hat at me before turning and leaving.

I close the door and turn to face Stiles, who is now sitting up in bed. I dangle the keys at him and nod my head in the direction of the door.

"Car is all good to go. I guess we better get back on the road."

I move to the bedside table and place the keys on it. Next thing I know he is pulling me down on top of him, which causes me to squeal a little. He flips us over so that his body is flush with mine. My arms go around his neck and he props himself up with one elbow. He pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth all the while looking deep into my soul with those gorgeous eyes. He cups my face with his free hand and then he leans down and kisses me. My back arches off the bed a little as he moves against me.

"What's the hurry?" He says as he removes his mouth from mine.

His body now covers mine completely as his right hand finds its way under my shirt. He moves against me again and it creates the friction I so desperately desire. He joins our lips again, this time the kiss is more heated. When his hand completely covers my bra covered breast, I can't help but pull his hair at the nape of his neck. He bites down on my lower lip, which in turn causes more heat to flow through my body. His hand pulls aside my bra and his fingers tweak the nipple. He adjusts himself so his knee now sits against my dripping panties. He gently rubs his knee against me.

Stars. I see stars and fireworks, and pearly white gates. He is going to kill me with desire. I mewl against his mouth and he presses harder against me with his knee. He is speaking, but I can't decipher any words, because my head is fuzzy with desire. The electricity running through my body is explosive and I've never wanted anyone as bad as I want him right now. He moves up my body and I can feel how hard he is through his tracksuit pants. My back arches off the bed as he grinds over me softly. His desire rolls off him like waves crashing into the shore.

I break the kiss for no other reason than to breath and praise him for his ministrations.

"Stiles. So good." I say in breathy tones.

His mouth is now plotting a course down the column of my neck, across my shoulder, finishing at the tiny sliver of skin where my shirt has moved to one side. His continues to move against me and I'm certain that I'm going to come. His hand that was covering my breast is now moving down my side. He ghosts his fingers over my hip bone before settling across my stomach. His face comes back up to hover over mine and there is a look of desire in his eyes. He kisses me again and again and again.

When he pulls away this time, he just studies my face, like he's trying to commit it to memory. Which I totally understand, because I'm trying to do the same. We lay there, eyes connected and chests heaving. Neither one of us willing to speak. When his hand comes up to cup my cheek, my eyes flutter closed and I lean into the touch. I bring my hand up to cover his and hold it there. The feel of his slightly calloused, but soft hands against my flushed skin is so intimate and so perfect. When I open my eyes again, Stiles is smiling at me softly. He breaks the silence.

"God do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

I nod yes, because I do, because I want him too, in every way.

"I want that too, so much." I reply.

He leans his forehead against mine and shifts slightly over me. I gasp at the feel of him hard and heavy against me. His mouth comes to shell of my ear as he whispers softly into it.

"Not here, not like this."

He kisses me again, harder and laced with a hint of desperation. When he pulls away he caresses my cheek with his thumb and smiles that lopsided grin that I adore. He bores into my eyes with his own, imploring me to understand. I nod my head, knowing that he is completely right. We've both been dreaming about this moment for a long time. Things have happened so quick already. Less than twelve hours ago, I thought he had a girlfriend. We just need to slow down. Besides neither one of us wants our first time to be in a run down motel, hundreds of miles from home.

"Besides, I think maybe we should go on a proper date first." He adds. "I don't want this to be just about sex. I've wanted to be with you for as long as I can remember. I want to romance you."

I chuckle at his last words simply for the irony. I'm the one who taught him how to romance a girl and now he wants to use my own moves on me. He kisses me one more time before he is moving off me and moving towards the bathroom. I lay there with my eyes closed and my stomach full of butterflies. Finally I find the energy to move off the bed. I'm just fixing my hair, when Stiles comes back into the room. He comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist. My head lolls against him as he places a kiss to my temple.

"We should probably get going." He whispers against my ear.

All I can do is nod in agreeance.

We arrive back in Beacon Hills late that night. Im parked on the curb in front of Stiles' house. We've been saying goodnight for fifteen minutes now. Every time he goes to move out of the car, I pull him back to my lips. I just can't get enough. Im so afraid that if he leaves this car I will wake up and find it all to be a dream. When he pulls away from the kiss he rests his head against my forehead, our noses are just touching. My eyes are closed and I'm relishing any sort of skin to skin contact. He places a kiss to the tip of my nose, then he moves away, creating space between us.

"I have to go." He simply states.

"I know." I answer back.

He kisses me softly again, before he grabs his bag and opens the door. I watch him walk around the front of my car. I get out of the drivers side and lean against the door. He starts to head up the driveway. He stops and turns back. He drops his backpack and moves quickly towards me. Then he is lifting me off the ground and joining our lips together in a fierce kiss. My arms wrap tight around his neck and his are tight around my waist. When his tongue pushes through the seam of my mouth, all I can think is that I've never been so happy for my car to break down.

~


End file.
